


The Colors They Bleed

by moshimochii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Hinata deserves the world, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama must protect, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, playmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochii/pseuds/moshimochii
Summary: There is nothing more in this world Hinata wants than to make a friend. He prays to the gods and wishes on falling stars that someone or anyone would appear. And someone finally did.But at what cost?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Colors They Bleed

"what's your favorite color?" The raven haired boy asked, swinging his legs.

"that's an interesting question." Shouyo pondered, looking around the playground, nose scrunched in focus. Coffee brown eyes inspecting every inch it could see, then stopping directly at the boy next to him. Sporting a small smile he answers. "I think, I like blue the most. It's the prettiest."

"That's cool! I like a lot of colors, like red and yellow. But I like blue too! my eyes are blue, see!" The small boy beamed, eagerly leaning closer to the curly haired boy to show off his eye color. Hinata chuckles at the enthusiasm, "yes! I see! but you don't have to lean that close." He says lightly pushing the boy away.

The boy merely laughs in response and scoots away a bit. "Say, Hinata. why don't we go play with the other kids. I saw one of them had a hula-hoop I always wanted to try that!"

Shouyo gives a sheepish smile. "Ah yes! that would be fun, but I wanted to play with you more Kageyama." He says, fingers fiddling. Praying that Kageyama would agree without further questions. From another point of view, it seems like Hinata probably just wants to hang out with Kageyama more. In reality playing with other kids terrify him.

In hindsight, Shoyou wasn't really the type to not play with other kids, in fact he was a pretty social and energetic kid as his teachers would say. Even his neighbors wouldn't say otherwise. Hinata practically played with every neighborhood kid the moment he learned how to walk and talk. Unfortunately in this society, it wasn't enough to be friendly and nice, because they never liked it when you're just a bit different from them. When they found out about Hinata's condition, you could bet they didn't like it, not one bit.

At first it was just light teasing. A little pokes and laughs, you could say no harm done. Then came the insults and nicknames, no harm done. Then the shoving and tripping, no harm done. Even when he was covered in bruises, even when his things got kicked around, even when all the kids suddenly didn't want to play with him anymore, still no harm done. But was it really? For a while, besides being confused and lost. Hinata thought it was alright to be pushed around. He agrees they were right. It's me I'm the problem! Because I have this small stupid condition! If it weren't for this then they would still play with me! Though despite being strong willed every person has a limit and Shoyou reached his limit when the neighborhood kids started to tease his little sister as well. Shouyo decided it's best if he stayed away, that way he didn't have to hear the constant sneers and crappy comments he receives everyday at school. That way they didn’t have to involve his sister as well over a measly thing. He knows best that by playing alone, he won't get hurt, _ever_.

And since Kageyama doesn't know about it yet, then it'll be okay to play with him right?

"Oh okay, then what do you want to play?" Tobio asks. Hinata beams and grabs his blue backpack. A bit beaten up, a few patches here and there and a milk carton keychain visibly hanging. He rummages inside and brings out a white ball. Eyes twinkling in excitement, Tobio notices. "Let's play volleyball! I learned this on the tv. I'm still not very good, but I can jump really high just like the people who play it."

"Woah, how do we play that?!" Tobio marvels, clearly interested. Hinata's excitement only grew by the minute. This was his chance, a new friend perhaps. "We hit the ball and pass it to each other. And if the ball falls at your side you lose and I win a point! Here lemme show you." The orange haired boy stands up and positions himself just like that one player he saw on tv, "the little giant" is what he remembers them calling him. He focuses, then tosses the ball into the air, jumps and hits it straight into the ground. A loud _thwack_ , emitting from the impact. Shoyou smiles proudly at his serve, a reward from a months practice.

"That's so cool!! I wanna do that! Lemme try." Kageyama bounces to his feet and catches the ball from hinata. He positions himself exactly like Shouyo did. He focuses, then tosses the ball into the air, jumps and hits the ball!....except he misses and it go's directly into the bushes. Tobio scowls, then pouts in disappointment. "Ughh I wanted to do that cool thing you did, but I suck."

Shouyo gives him a supportive smile, patting him on the back. "That's okay, I sucked on my first try too. How bout you toss it to me instead and I hit it. It'll be good warm up practice for you to get used to the ball." Kageyama's brows furrow at the thought for a moment, but finally agrees. "Okay, then I'll make sure I give you the best tosses you'll ever see!" He announces proudly. Hinata beams, his excitement only growing further. For this is the first time he has played with a friend after a long while. He felt comfortable around Tobio, so much that the feeling almost seemed foreign to him. Shoyou even forgot how great it felt to just talk and play freely without worrying about whether you'll fit in or not.

They both get into their positions and Tobio tosses him the ball. It's short, so they try again and again and again. Until Tobio finally tosses to him surprisingly graceful, that Hinata is able to hit it with perfect ease. They repeat this routine a couple more times till both were dripping with sweat and out of breathe. Shouyo slumps on the ground, taking a break. He jumped so much, his legs practically gave up. "You're really good at tossing! you should become a setter." Shouyo suggests in between breathes, completely in awe with Kageyama's ability.

Tobio tilts his head, scrunching his nose. "Setter? whats that?" He asks. Hinata, someone who researched everything about volleyball, proudly answers. "They're really awesome, they do tosses for the team so the spikers the ones who hit the ball can hit it easily so they can win."

"Ohh that's what they're called. If so, then I wanna be a setter! Can you be my partner and be a spiker then?" Tobio eagerly announces. Shouyo chuckles and bounces to his feet, jumping as high as he can, shouting. "Yes! lets be partners!" Tobio giggles at the enthusiasm and jumps with him as well. At that moment Shoyou never felt so alive. This is it, the chance of starting over and having a friend again. His stomach felt butterflies at the thought. After jumping over and over the two finally fell into exhaustion and lays on the ground. Silently side by side. They watched the clouds zoom across the sky and the leaves dancing to the tune of the winds. They listened to the pitter patters of children's feet, running across the playground. It felt serene and somehow to good enough to be true.

"Hey, Kageyama. Do you know why I think blue is the most prettiest color?" Hinata says, breaking the silence. Tobio cocks his head to the side, facing Hinata. "I don't know, but why do you think so?" Hinata closes his eyes and smiles, he tilts his head to face the raven haired boy and he opens them to be greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. Glinting in the sunlight. He musters up the courage to say "Because it's the only color I can see."

Tobio doesn't seem to understand what he meant by only color. Hinata notices and explains further. "You see I went to a doctor with my mom when they realized I didn’t see things like them. Apparently I was told there are a lot of colors and other children can see them and I cant. They called it something like Blue-Cone Monochromancies. Wait that’s wrong, it’s monochrome....monocone....what was it again? Oh Blue-Cone Monochromacy!” Shoyou sheepishly says. “I didn’t really understand what that meant. I don’t even know what colors are supposed to look like. Though they said I was lucky because I can see the color blue, like the color of my backpack."

Tobio furrows his brows in thought. “So you don’t see green?” Tobio asks, picking up a leaf to show Hinata.

Shoyou shakes his head. “No, It’s just gray.”

“Even this bench?” Tobio curiously asks. Hinata softly nods. “Yeah, its just grey but it’s darker than the leaf.”

"I can't believe thats a thing. I'm upset that you can't look at rainbows and other colorful things!" The raven haired boy disappointingly says. Shouyo slightly chuckles. Appreciating the concern, the kids at school we're never concerned the first time they found out. "It's okay. I’ve gotten used to it anyway. I just imagine I’m living in one of those black and white movies that I saw on tv.”

“But Shoyou, isn’t there a cure to this? I’ll help you find it!” Kageyama stresses, concern etched on his face.

“I appreciate the thought, though the doctor already told me there isn’t any way to help me see colors. It’s fine I swear.” Hinata grins reassuringly. Stomach filling with butterflies once more. Besides his relatives and teachers. Kageyama was the first friend to show concern.

“If you say so, but I want to at least try. I’ll research all about colors and tell you all about them tomorrow if you come back!” Tobio says to him.

“Okay! Then I’ll come back again tomorrow for sure!” Hinata grins.

Tobio opens his mouth about to say another word when a shout from the distance interrupts them. Hinata’s head snaps towards the direction of the voice and eyes light up in familiarity. “It’s my mom! I guess I have to go home now. I’ll just see you tomorrow Kageyama. Thank you for today!” He says grabbing his backpack before running towards his mother. While running he turns around and waves back towards him. Tobio waves back eagerly as well, bidding goodbye as Hinata finally reaches his mother.

“How was you’re day sweetie? Who we’re you waving to?” His mother softly asks, taking his backpack.

“I met a new friend his name is Kageyama! We played volleyball all day and he had the prettiest blue eyes!” Hinata excitedly blurts out at once. His mother smiles at the name. _“Kageyama”_ How many times have I heard that name, she thought. Or so, how many times more?

It only started about three months ago, when they went to this very park and Hinata met a boy by the name Kageyama. He played at the same area, said the exact same lines and waved towards the same empty bench. Her heart plummeted the first time and thought perhaps she just didn’t see the boy. Then it happened again the next day and again and again to the extent that she had no choice but to accept it. It was a recurring thing, the doctors say it sprouted from past trauma and most probably came from what they thought was measly a concussion Hinata got from being pushed too hard by his schoolmates. It was most likely a coping mechanism. Something his brain created to act as a friend, an imaginary one. Except when he wakes up the next day, he forgets. The he goes to the park and meets the same Kageyama with the same scenario everyday, over and over again.

_So Kageyama, as a mother I’m asking you. Wherever you are, real or imaginary. Please treat my son well._

And so they walk towards home and leave the park. With still no traces of the raven haired boy with the prettiest blue eyes in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I could’ve written this better, but my lazy ass says otherwise. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 
> 
> p.s. the first time I made a draft I was so confused by everything and was like sjdhhdjsksksm how the fuck does this work? wth are skins!


End file.
